Morphology: Big Brother
by MizMaryMack
Summary: Scar. Guy behind the scar. Enough said. 'Summary' of some sort somewhere inside I guess..


OK. Look, I'm just trying to write something because I haven't been writing in a really long time. Just act as though you understand...

The story IS happening. It's in present tense that's why. Just imagine. Some scenes are taken from the episode itself. For now, it's: THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE. AND THAT'S THE CHAPTER TITLE! [:

--

Hmm, I guess I'll just briefly explain this. The first chapter is just blabber. I think I'm just rying to get you into the 'god's eye view'. Don't worry, I guess it'll get better..

Basically, it's about the Team Avatar and Zuko. I mean you can't expect people to just accept somebody who tried to kill them? I guess I'm trying to get the 'feeling' here. About the guy with the scar, and the guy behind it. I think that Zuko's _honour _has just been something that has been controlling him. And maybe while all the other characters begin to trust Zuko, Zuko also learns to trusts himself and not let the honour_, _or as I like to call it: _Big Brother, _control him anymore.

Zuko deserves credit anyway..

--

It's short because I live for short stuffs. XD Takes place after the invasion.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I guess I don't own Avatar...**

**Morphology: Big Brother**

_No soul is desolate as long as there is a human being for whom it can feel trust and reverence._

**The Western Air Temple, part 1**

--

Here, we see the bright silver moon hanging in the midnight sky. It is accompanied by the little twinkling of stars that brightens the tense atmosphere. The path above is lit by the eerie glow of the clear moon light. A shadow falls on the light like a blanket. It's Zuko. We see him closing his eyes, taking a deep breath before walking off. Behind him lays his agonizing life.

Only a few hours has passed. Hours before this, he had been in his war balloon, chasing after the Avatar, silently. He has lost track of the bison he once helped. But he knows where the Avatar and his friends are heading. The Western Air Temple.

Three years ago, he had journeyed to the Air Temple with his uncle, General Iroh. Zuko moves his gaze from the dark trees to the ground. An eternity of darkness swirls above him. He decides to keep moving. As night slowly turns to mid-morning, Zuko finally reaches the Western Air Temple. He takes a rest and we see what he is thinking off; his life, his mother, the war, the Avatar, and his destiny, intertwining with those whom he had thought were his enemies. He doesn't know how to convince them that he is on their side.

--

Light spills from behind the trees the next morning. Zuko slowly slides down a rope with his hands. There is a large statue of a female airbender that Zuko stares at. He continues descending. Soon he stops and swings himself on the rope, landing on the floor of the Western Air Temple. We see him looking around. Zuko starts thinking deeply, and we find ourselves being swallowed in white light.

Don't worry. It's just Zuko and his flashback...

--

_Do you see? We are standing in the temple but Zuko is no longer alone. He is with Iroh. We see Zuko with a large bandage securing a cloth that is strapped around his scarred area. Move closer. Now listen.._

_Iroh: What a stunning view.  
Zuko: The only view I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains._

_Iroh's expression turns into sadness as he hears his nephews comment. He is worried for his nephew. He gives Zuko a concerned look and takes a step towards him._

_Iroh: You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for a 100 years. The chances of finding him here are very slim._

_Now Zuko pretends he did not hear what his uncle has said._

_Zuko: First, we'll check each of the air temples. Then we'll scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him._

_See, I told you._

_Iroh: Prince Zuko, it's only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest._

_Zuko turns, facing his uncle._

_Zuko: What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation?_

_Iroh looks slightly appall. He looks down and sighs._

_Zuko: The only way to regain my honour is to find the Avatar. So I will._

_Iroh glances up at Zuko. We see him turn. Then he walks away._

--

The flashback ends. We see Zuko, groaning and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He sees now that all his uncle had been trying to do was to let Zuko see that there are more things in life, and that honour is something you give yourself. Suddenly, we hear Appa growl. Zuko is surprised. We see him taking cover behind a pillar. He crouches down. There is Appa. Zuko looks from behind the pillar. He stands up and runs up a flight of stairs. He keeps running. Moments later, he ends up in a forested area. Zuko's vision went blank for an instant as he closes his eyes. He rests for a moment.

Zuko starts thinking of what to say to the Avatar and his friends. He knows that this is what he wants: to help to fight in the war. He knows that it is his responsibility to assist the Avatar in regaining peace and balance to the world. He has been through a lot in the past few years. And of course, it has been though for him. Zuko understands now that he had to go through all of those things to learn the truth, something that his uncle has been trying to get to him. Zuko also knows that he can teach the Avatar firebending. He feels that it is his duty to teach the Avatar.

'Wait', we hear Zuko think. 'What's the Avatar's name again..?'

* * *

OK. I'm done. Whaddaya think? I guess I want you to review. Or not, I won't be wasting my time. HEY! What am I crapping? OK. Sorry. I mean I'll continue whether you like it or not. HAHAH!  
But reviews are still welcomed. [:


End file.
